Secret History Wiki:Community Portal
'' Secret History '' 'Robbyba (talk) 02:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) : Ice age 20000BC There is no Black Sea, Mediterranean is now two lakes, Siberia to Alaska »'I t's difficult to imagine living on a planet where the weather was so cold, that ice sheets covered much of North America, Europe, and Asia. Thankfully, the configuration of the continents did not per... : 'History of the English Language - human speech: 100,000 to 20,000 BC »'Free Syrian Army (FSA) has seized its first border crossing post between Syria and Lebanon at Rankous in the western part of Damascus province and just 26 kilometres north of the capital. Thursday, Ja... : 'Drying Sahara » “A series of catastrophes which took place around the year 9000 or 10000 before our era, which affected the whole planet, and about which Tradition and modern science are in agreement. Let's list thes... : Ancient Einstein's theory, Alien Technology and Civilization Lumeria » In an interview, Albert Einstein, expressing his confidence will be existence of "flying plates" or UFO. And they estimate that aircraft, diawaki by men, who came from another planet (Alien). said, th... : Dec21 2012 not totally convinced something horrific, pay attention »'I'm not a physic or a soothsayer. I'm not a Nostradamus by any stretch of the imagination but, I do believe I have a strange way of knowing when 'something is going on' and I feel more strongly about ... : ' '''[http://egyptday1.blogspot.com/2012/02/interpreting-cave-art-from-bulls-and.html '''Interpreting #Cave #Art, from bulls and aurochs to deer, horses, lions, bison, fish and birds »]This theory didn't last long. Patterns and themes began to become apparent at different sites from different periods, which suggested that certain common beliefs, urges or systems of thought were infl... : [http://egyptday1.blogspot.com/2012/05/einsteins-atlantis-he-was-interested-in.html White Island Atlantis '''»]Albert Einstein also studied Atlantis during the early 1950s, but died in 1955. He was interested in finding solid "geological and paleontological facts” that supported if and where Atlantis had been.. : . Some Articles from Secret History by 'Robbyba (talk) 02:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 'There is no Black Sea, Mediterranean is now two lakes In 20000BC' : 'Mankind in the Ice Age 'It’s difficult to imagine living on a planet where the weather was so cold, that ice sheets covered much of North America, Europe, and Asia. Thankfully, the configuration of the continents did not permit the extension of the southern ice sheets too far north. In the higher elevations of the continents, great glaciers grew independent of the polar ice. So much of the planet's water was in the great sheets of ice that sea levels dropped. Thankfully, humans knew how to make fire. Robbyba (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) : 'There is no Black Sea, the Mediterranean is now two lakes '''The Italian Peninsula is now an isthmus going all the way down to Africa the Red Sea is now a small lake land connects Siberia to Alaska Australia includes Guinea and the Solomon Islands; and if it doesn’t connect to SE Asia, is sure comes close. 2 The descriptions of the kind of land are mostly bad; the few good colors can hardly be seen; the only one that seems decent is “Savannah”. Was this where most of the humans lived during this time? During this age there were 3 species of humans: Neanderthals had been around for 350,000 years but when the great ice sheets disappeared, so did they. Modern Man started around 200,000 years ago. This ought to not be confused with Cro-Magnon Man which appeared 40,000 and died around 10,000. The Cro-Magnons were a subgroup of Modern Man. This map shows where the three groups lived during the Ice Age. The most interesting feature in this is that the only one of the three groups that migrated was Modern Man. About 50,000 Modern Man commenced an unprecedented level of cultural and technical achievement in a short period of time. They developed sophisticated hunting techniques (such as using trapping pits or driving animals off cliffs), made clothing out of hides, carefully buried their dead, and even painted their caves. Neanderthals also had tools and fire but they did not innovate. As the Ice Age ended, the last communities of the Neanderthals died out in Gibralter. The future belonged to Modern Man. Robbyba (talk) 03:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Akakus AwisPaintings09.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings08.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings07.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings04.jpg Akakus AwisEngravings1.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings02.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings01.jpg Akakus TeshuinatElephant.jpg Akakus TeshuinatPaintings14.jpg Akakus AwisPaintings05.jpg